


Lubricants

by wylerette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A little, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, and it includes lube, and it is puns, hot puns though, i guess, i think, it is weird, it's funny, judge for yourself!, just generally puns, just read it, lots of lube, puns, this was for a comedy fanfic thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylerette/pseuds/wylerette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is hot and hormones are flying, it gets erotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lubricants

It was one of these incredibly hot days on Naboo that could only be endured inside. Oil was poured over hot metal bodies to make the droids feel better. A light breeze let the curtains in the small cabinet that was C3PO’s room flutter. But the heat didn’t only stir his bodily fluids, but also the mechanical defects of sentiment and excessive production of testosterone were side-effects of the dry heat. He was restless, but the heat made it impossible to go out for a walk or to do anything productive, since all the other species were resting. Nothing was going as planned.   
Suddenly, something firmly caressed his arm. His surprise got him to his feet in an instant, only to be swept of them and pressed onto the next wall. His circuits went hot when the sweet sounds of binary reached his translation port and the meaning of the words drove him nearly out of his mind. What his little companion had just uttered under his artificial breath made his insides twirl. The smell of his lover’s lubricants triggered a malfunction in his hormone production and sheer waterfalls of manufactured feelings broke down on him, swept every thought of reason away. Passionately he opened R2D2’s lid to get to his control system. After years of training, he knew exactly which buttons to press. The binary moan of the blue and silver sexbomb almost made him reach his climax, but R2D2 didn’t let that happen yet. Teasingly slowly he entered C3PO’s sensual tunnel and with a precision known by men only when playing Operation. While keeping C3PO unable to move, R2D2 didn’t touch the sides, but whispered the depth into his golden man’s ear. Electric impulses shot through both of their artificial nervous systems and made them shiver internally, blind and deaf to the world while swept away on waves of passion. When their arms simultaneously reached the most sensual parts of their bodies, caressing, teasing and penetrating it in unison made both of them cry out in the bursting sensation they only had ever experienced with each other. And for the first time in forever, C3PO was speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it was definitely very fun to write!


End file.
